Detective Fart
by by-poons
Summary: Random, short, OOC for everyone.Someone ruins the peaceful time with a stinky fart. Detective Mokona is here to solve the case! That person shall be punished! Who's that person? Read to find out.
1. Case 1

**Detective Fart**

**Case 1: The Appearance of Detective Mokona**

Sakura, Syaoran, Fye, Kurogane, and Mokona are having dinner. Fye is having fun at teasing Kurogane. Mokona is eating the food happily. When they're having fun, suddenly…

_BROT._

"…what's that?" Sakura dropped her bowl of soup.  
"Hime! Don't smell it! It's dangerous for your health!" said Syaoran.  
"Someone farted!!!" said Fye, "It's… so stinky!"  
Then, he fainted.

"Fye!" said Mokona, "Who farted? I'll punish you for what you've done to Fye-san!"  
"Not me," said Sakura, Kurogane, and Syaoran.  
"Then, who farted??" asked Mokona.

"Maybe… Kurogane-san?" asked Sakura.  
"Maybe… Syaoran?" Kurogane pointed Syaoran.  
"Maybe… Mokona!" Syaoran pointed Mokona.  
"Not me!! Maybe… Sakura…?" said Mokona.  
"Or maybe it's Fye?" asked Sakura.  
"Impossible! Fye won't faint because his own fart!" said Mokona.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Syaoran.  
"We must find who did this!" said Mokona, "It's time for…  
Sherlock Mokona!!"

"What the…" said Kurogane.  
"It's one of 108 Mokona's secret skills!" said Mokona, "Becoming a detective!  
Let me see… the first suspect is…"

Mokona pointed at Kurogane with his little hand, "You, Kuro-mya."  
"Why me?" said Kurogane.  
"Because… One, you're the nearest to Fye. Two, you're angry with him because he called you Kuro-tan, Kuro-pon, etc. Three, you're the one who talk less about the fart!"

"But it doesn't mean I farted!" said Kurogane.  
"Shut up!" said Mokona, "Now, the second suspect…"  
Mokona pointed at Syaoran, "You!"  
"M…me?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes! Because… One, because you sat next to Fye too! Two, you're scared Fye will take over Sakura! Three, he has more fans than you!"  
"It's not true!" said Syaoran, "I'm already satisfied with all the fans I have all over the world!"

"The third suspect is Saku…" said Mokona, "Nobody! There are only two suspects!"  
"Not fair!" said Kurogane, "She isn't a suspect!"  
"Because when women farts, usually it doesn't have any sound!" said Mokona.

"What the…" said Kurogane.  
"I have a way to find the truth!" said Mokona.  
"What's that?" asked everyone.

"I'll jump into your pants!!" said Mokona proudly.  
"Ah… what?" asked Sakura, "Me too…?"  
"Only the suspects!" said Mokona and jumped into Syaoran's pants.

"AHH! NO!" said Syaoran. Then he start laughing "Hahaha… get off! You're tickling me…"  
Mokona came out from Syaoran's pants, "Syaoran is not the one who farted."

Everyone stares at Kurogane.  
"What the hell?" asked Kurogane.  
Syaoran grinned, and then he pulled Kurogane's pants and Mokona jumped in.  
"Hey!" said Kurogane, "Get of me… It's ticklish! Wahahah!"  
"So stinky!" said Mokona, "I can't hold on anymore…" Mokona faints.

"You farted!!" Syaoran suddenly appeared in Sherlock Holmes costume and pointed at Kurogane, "And make 2 victims!! You shall be punished!"

Few hours later… Fye and Mokona woke up.  
"Kurogane farted!" said Mokona.  
"I knew that already," said Fye.  
"What punishment should we give him?" asked Mokona.  
"You must do all the chores for one week!" said Fye, "Including mopping, cleaning rooms, and washing the dishes!"  
"Wh…what?!" said Kurogane, "A ninja like me? Do the chores?"

Everyone nods.

Fye whispered, "You may refuse if you want… But you must… (_Put here anything you think will suits_)"  
"NO! No way!" said Kurogane, "Okay, I'll do it!"  
"Whee!" said Syaoran and Sakura.

Meanwhile, at Feudral Japan world…  
"Princess Tomoyo!" said Souma, "I got news from the dimension witch Yuuko!"  
"What is it?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Kurogane is…" said Souma, "He is…"

"He is?" Tomoyo began to get worried.

"Washing dishes!!" said Souma, "Mopping! Cleaning! And doing all the chores!"

"W…what?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Really!" said Souma, "These are the photos for proof! She sent it to me!"  
"Cool…" said Tomoyo a bit shocked, "Copy these and tell the whole country what happened!"

Back to Kurogane in the kitchen, washing the dishes with an apron…  
"Hachoo!" said Kurogane, "Someone is talking about me?"

* * *

**Ok this is really short, random, and OOC. I made it on my free time when I'm not in mood doing Marriage Chronicle. Reviews are totally welcome! Anyway there are still 3 chapters more. hehehe. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Case 2

**Detective Fart**

**Case 2: Behind the Smile**

Kurogane is practicing his sword skills, Syaoran is reading Playboy Magazine (Ok just kidding, he's reading Shonen Magazine), Sakura is picking flowers, Fye is teasing Kurogane, and Mokona is jumping around Sakura and playing with the caterpillars.

Suddenly...  
"It's so stinky!" yelled Mokona, "Kurogane farted again!""It's not me! Not me now, really!" said Kurogane.

Everyone points at him, "You're a big liar!"  
"I swear, it's not me now!" said Kurogane, "Trust me guys!"

"Well," Syaoran took off his gloves, "We'll do a judgment then. Are you with me, Fye-san?"  
Fye nodded, "Let's do it."  
"What? Judgment?" asked Kurogane.

Fye and Syaoran dragged Kurogane into a room. Sakura walked behind them.  
"You don't need to come too, hime," said Syaoran.  
"Why?" asked Sakura.  
"Because… cough cough there's something you mustn't see," said Syaoran, "Err… you may see… but I recommend not."  
"Huh?" asked Sakura.  
"Believe me," said Syaoran.

Next, Fye and Syaoran tied Kurogane.  
"Are you ready, suspect Kurogane?" said Syaoran.  
Kurogane gulped.  
"I'd guess you're ready," said Fye, "Come on, Syaoran."

So they pulled Kurogane's pants and Mokona jumped in.  
"No! What are you doing!!" said Kurogane, "Ticklish… I can't stop laughing… Hahahaha!"  
"Hoe! It's not stinky at all!" said Mokona, "But I saw something big."  
"Where?" said Fye, "Let us see."  
Syaoran nods, "Yeah…"  
"Ohhh you're right… it's… big," said Fye and Syaoran.  
"You bitches!" said Kurogane.

"So that's why I mustn't come…" said Sakura.

"Then, the one who farted is not Kurogane!" said Mokona.  
"I told you so!!" yelled Kurogane.  
"Really?" said Syaoran, "Sakura, you can come here now."  
"We're sorry…" Syaoran, Mokona, and Fye bow down to Kurogane.

Accidentally, Fye pulled Kurogane's pants… again.  
"Kyaaa!!!" screamed Sakura.

"Sorry," said Fye smiling, "I did it not on purpose."  
"What do you mean!!!" yelled Kurogane.  
"We must find the real person who farted!" said Mokona, "Who made Kurogane suffers so much!"  
"You're the one who makes me suffer!" said Kurogane.  
"Let's see…" said Mokona, "The suspect now is… Syaoran."  
"Me again?" asked Syaoran.

Mokona said, "Yup. Because when Kurogane is doing the chores you look happy."  
"But… Sakura looks happy too," said Syaoran.  
"But you happily pulled Kurogane's pants!" said Mokona.  
"Fye too!" yelled Syaoran.

"You shall receive a punishment!" said Mokona.

"You shall suffer as I did," said Kurogane.

So Kurogane pulled Syaoran's pants and Fye throws Mokona in.  
"AHH! Go away… hahahaha!" said Syaoran.  
"Not Syaoran too!" said Mokona as he popped out from Syaoran's pants.  
"I told you!" said Syaoran, "Now get out from my pants!"

"Hehe," Fye pulls Syaoran's pants down.  
"AHH!!" screamed Syaoran.  
"KYA!!!" Sakura out-screams him and put her hands to cover her face. But actually she peeked through her fingers and giggles.

"Sexual harassment!" yelled Syaoran.  
"So if it's not Kurogane and Syaoran…" said Mokona, ignoring Syaoran.

Everyone looks at Fye.  
"Huh?" said Fye smiling.  
"You're the one!!!" said everyone.  
"Hahaha… Finally you guys realized," said Fye with a 'peace-sign' hand.  
Kurogane pulled Fye's shirt and throws Mokona in.  
"Ahahaha!" said Fye, "So ticklish!"  
"Take that, bastard!" said Kurogane.  
"Kuro-wanko is mad!!" said Fye, "Ahahaha… Scary!"  
"Yes… Scary!!" said Mokona inside Fye's shirt.

**A/N: I can't believe I published the 2nd chapter. (Cries) I'm glad you like it!!! (Wipes away tears) Ok, stop that fake tears. Two chapters more! I hope you like this chapter. Arigatou!**


	3. Case 3

**Detective Fart  
**

**Case 3: The Key is The Tree**

Sakura and the gang are in the garden. They're picking apples from the tree. Suddenly…

_POOT._  
Kurogane, Fye, Mokona, Sakura, and Syaoran fall from the tree.

"Fye! Stop farting!" said Kurogane.  
"Not me, it's you again, right?" said Fye.  
"Not me! I farted already this morning," said Kurogane, "A ninja only farts once a day."  
"Huh?" everyone looks confused.

"That's one of 680 rules being a good ninja!" said Kurogane, "Rule 76: Don't fart more than once a day!"

"Mokona never heard rules like that," said Mokona.  
"Shut up," said Kurogane.  
"By the way... It's time for Sherlock Mokona!" Mokona used his Sherlock costume.

"Whee! Sherlock Mokona…" Fye clapped his hands then faints.  
"Ah! Fye fainted again!" said Mokona, "It means Fye isn't lying!"

Everyone looks at Kurogane.  
"What?" said Kurogane.  
"Only your fart can make Fye faints!" said Mokona.  
"But I didn't fart!" said Kurogane.  
"You did."  
"Did not."  
"You did."  
"Did not."  
"You did…"  
"Did not…"  
"You did!!!"  
"Did not!!!!!!!"

"STOP!" said Syaoran with a whistle and soccer referee costume.  
"Where do you get that costume?" asked Sakura.  
"From the garbage bin," said Syaoran, "Cool, right?"  
"…Not really," said Sakura.  
"The first suspect is Kurogane. I already said why. The second suspect is… Syaoran!" said Mokona.  
"Red card for you," said Syaoran, "And yellow card for you."  
"What the hell? Me too?" said Kurogane.  
"Player shouldn't make the referee a suspect," said Syaoran.  
"Penalty for Kurogane."  
"What?" said Kurogane, "Mokona will be the ball, right?"  
"NO!" screamed Mokona.  
"Just kidding," said Syaoran.

"What happened to you?" asked Sakura confusedly, "You talked about soccer so much."  
"I watched World Cup last night," said Syaoran, "Damn it!"  
"What did you say?! Damn for what?!" asked Kurogane.  
"France lost from Italy. Zidane is insulted by Materazzi!" said Syaoran.

_A little Author's note: I wrote this fic at World Cup season and just uploaded it now. I thought it's really random and I'll never upload it. But now I did hahaha.  
_

"Mokona watched it too!" said Mokona, "But I think that's Zidane's fault!"  
"No!" said Syaoran.  
"Yes!"  
"No!!!"  
"Yes!!!!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"

"STOP!!" shouted Kurogane with his sword ready, "Let's get back to the fart problem."  
"Since when Kurogane's interested with this?" asked Mokona.  
"Shut up, White Manjuu," said Kurogane.

Mokona jumped into Kurogane's pants quickly, "Whee!"  
"Get of me! You're tickling me! Hahaha…"  
"Not him again!" said Mokona looking to Sakura.  
"Not me…" said Sakura.

Everyone looks to Syaoran.  
"You are the one who farted!" Mokona poked Syaoran's nose.  
"Not me!" said Syaoran, "Where's a proof!"  
"I'll jump into your pants and will prove it!" said Mokona.

Kurogane pulled Syaoran's pants before he can run away.  
"Ah… no!!!" said Syaoran, "Hahaha… Get off!"  
"Sakura, wanna see?" Kurogane pulled Syaoran nearer to her.  
"Ahhh!! Don't, hime!!" yelled Syaoran.

"Kyaa!" she covered her face with her hands, but still she peeked through her fingers.

"You see? You're the one!" said Mokona, "It stinks in here!"  
"Ahhh…" Fye wakes up, "So, who farted?"

Everyone points Syaoran.  
"I see," said Fye points to Syaoran, "So, YOU farted."  
"The punishment is!" said Kurogane, "You must do all the chores for 2 weeks!"  
"No! Please! I hate chores!" said Syaoran.  
"Punishment is always something bad! And nobody should help you!" said Kurogane.

"Hoee!!" said Sakura.  
"Do it with complete costume!" said Fye.  
"Huh?" everyone looks to Fye.  
"Like… Apron… Mop… Maid bandana… Hmmm…" said Fye, "It'll suit you! Whee!"  
"Okay!" Kurogane grinned, "Go wear it, Syaoran!"  
"NO!!!" screamed Syaoran.

Kurogane and Fye throw Syaoran into the changing room. "Change or we'll change it for you."  
"Okay! I'll change it myself!" said Syaoran.

Then, the horrible weeks for Syaoran have started…

**A/N:Yay uploaded chapter 3! One more chapter to go everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'm glad if you like this story!  
**


	4. Case 4

**Detective Fart**

**Chapter 4: The Final Fart**

At night, the gang is making a barbeque party.  
Kurogane is making the fire, Mokona is jumping on his head, Fye is cleaning the desks, Sakura is roasting the barbeque, and Syaoran is helping Sakura with the maid costume (His punishment session is not over yet.)

"No more people farting," said Kurogane, "We had enough."  
"I hope so," said Fye.  
"Eww! What's this stink!" said Mokona.  
"Did you just fart?" asked Kurogane to Fye.  
"No… I farted when I'm behind you this morning," said Fye smiling.  
"So that's where the stink comes from!" said Kurogane.  
"Who farted?" said Mokona, "Mokona's tired jumping into your stinky pants. Please admit…"

Syaoran gulped and raised his hand, "So… sorry… That's me…"

"You again?" asked Kurogane.  
"So it's you…" Fye fainted again with a smiling face.  
"He died happily," Kurogane pointed to Fye, "Now, another punishment for you then…"

"Fix the roof," Kurogane pointed to the broken-waving-roof.  
"Oh shit," said Syaoran.

Syaoran started to climb to the roof. Suddenly, Kurogane throws Mokona at him and he falls.  
"Hahaha! A white manjuu for you!" said Kurogane.  
"Kurogane-san!" said Sakura.  
Fye wakes up, "Yeah! Finally someone fixed the roof!"

Syaoran started to climb again. Kurogane throws a brick to him and he falls and made a hole on the roof.  
"Good job," said Fye, "You made us can see the sky from inside. We have a free planetarium."

They walked inside and it started to rain.  
"Free shower!" said Fye, "Thanks to Kurogane and Syaoran."  
"Go fix it, kid," said Kurogane.  
"I can't…" said Syaoran, "I don't know how."  
"You can!!!" Kurogane throw Syaoran to the roof, "Here are your stuffs to fix it!"

He throws too strong and a hammer made another hole on the roof.  
"Another hole to fix," said Syaoran, "Great job."  
"Whoo! I can feel the water everywhere!" said Fye.

"Syaoran-kun…" said Sakura, "Please get down."  
"I can't. I need to fix these… holes," said Syaoran.

"But… but… it's not you who farted!" said Sakura, "It's me! It's my fault! I'm the one who supposed to fix it!"

Everyone except Syaoran stare at Sakura. Syaoran looked down.  
"Yes… that's not Syaoran-kun's fault…" said Sakura starts to cry.

"Sakura-hime…," said Syaoran, "I'm sorry… to make you cry."  
Syaoran takes a deep breath.  
"Sorry for lying everyone. I just want to protect Sakura-hime," said Syaoran, "From the punishment of the cruel people."  
"Yeah, I'm cruel, I know and I'm proud of it! For the fault, fix the roof!" said Kurogane.  
"I will help!" said Sakura walks outside and starts climbing.  
"Sakura-hime!" said Syaoran, "You don't need to…

_Poot._

"Who farted now!!!" said Kurogane.  
"Ah…" Mokona hid behind Fye.  
"You bastard manjuu!!!" said Kurogane.  
"Nyaaa! Help me!" said Mokona.

Kurogane threw Mokona to nowhere, "Stay there and watch us eating the barbeques!"  
"Nyaaa…" said Mokona sadly flying away.  
"So… I still need to fix the roof?" asked Syaoran.  
"Nope," said Kurogane, "And you can take off the apron and bandana now."  
"Really? Thanks, Kurogane-san!" said Syaoran.  
"Whoo! Kuro-he is being nice!" said Fye.  
"I'm too tired of being a bad guy now…" sighed Kurogane.

Then they ate the barbeque happily, except Mokona on the broken roof with holes on it.  
So, another fart-case is solved by Detective Fart; Sherlock Mokona…

* * *

**A/N: Ok everyone! This is the end! 4 Cases of Detective Fart. I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
